Kidnapping et cuisine font toujours bon ménage
by ScarrySmile
Summary: -se passe après la saison 2, contient des traces de spoilers- Stiles s'est fait kidnapper par ses amis et, après avoir dit tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur, se retrouve dans une situation burlesque et amusante.


**Bonjour! Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ceci est mon premier écrit à propos de TeenWolf, alors pardonnez moi si ça ne vous semble pas cohérent ou si les personnages font un peu OOC.**

**Ensuite, ça se passe après la saison 2, donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore regardé, il serait peut être préférable d'attendre pour ne pas être spoilé?**

**Mais bon, vous êtes de grands enfants, faites ce que vous voulez ****J**

**Disclamer: Je peux au moins vous dire qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Note de l'auteur: J'avais pour obligation de placer les mots « bouteille », « muffins », « tablier », « poubelle », « enveloppe » et « maison ». Merci les amies pour ces expressions granduosement inspirantes, vraiment.**

**Enjoy Guys and Girls!**

**- o - o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-**

**(ça commence ici!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . .**

Si l'on demandait au shérif Stilinski ce à quoi il tenait le plus, il n'y aurait qu'une seule réponse qui s'imposerait à lui: Stiles, l'unique personne dont-il se souciait, le seul avec qui il avait des liens personnels en dehors de son travail, travail auquel il consacrait beaucoup de temps, trop sans doute, nuisant ainsi à sa vie de famille. Mais quelle vie?

Sa femme était morte il y a cinq ans, il n'avait pas touché le corps d'une femme depuis presque autant de temps et mis à part Melissa Mc Call, la mère du meilleur ami de son fils, il ne côtoyait aucune représentante de la gente féminine.

Sans oublier ses rapports plus que dégradés avec l'adolescent peu épanoui qu'était Stiles, sa préoccupation majeure du moment.

Et c'est devant une tasse de café brulante, assit dans un vieux fauteuil de la famille Mc Call, face à la seule figure d'autorité de celle-ci, qu'il contenait avec peine son angoisse grandissante face à la disparition non expliquée des deux adolescents.

En effet, s'étant finalement décidé à parler à son fils des derniers jours particulièrement éreintant pour chacun d'entre eux , les loups garous, la disparition de Stiles lors du dernier match, son retour avec le visage marqué par les coups d'un enfoiré dont il avait refusé de dévoiler l'identité…

Le shérif s'était dit qu'il serait préférable d'avoir enfin une discussion sérieuse là-dessus avec sa progéniture et était donc monté jusqu'à sa chambre, avait frappé par pure politesse puis, n'entendant aucune réponse, avait fini par rentrer, découvrant ainsi une chambre vide de toute présence. Refoulant sa peur naissante, il avait vérifié que les affaires de l'adolescent étaient toujours à la même place, qu'aucune ne manquait, éloignant ainsi m'hypothèse d'une fugue. Il avait ensuite tenté de l'appeler une fois, deux fois, trois fois…tombant toujours sur le répondeur de son fils. Il avait enfin appeler Scott Mc Call, pour un résultat identique.

Pestant contre l'insouciance des deux jeunes, il avait pris sa voiture de fonction, remarquant avec inquiétude la présence de la jeep chérie de Stiles, et s'était rendu au domicile des Mc Call, se faisant accueillir par une Melissa souriante bien qu'aux traits fatigués et le shérif s'en voulut pendant un instant de ne pas avoir simplement téléphoné à son domicile.

« _- Bonsoir Mme Mc Call, excusez moi de vous déranger aussi tard, mais Est-ce que Stiles est ici?_

_-Bonsoir Shérif, entrez vite, je vais voir si…Scott! Est-ce que Stiles est ici? Scott! Mon dieu, ces adolescents de nos jours…attendez, je monte voir_. »

Mais la brune redescendit quelque secondes plus tard, se mordant la lèvre en un geste nerveux avant d'annoncer que l'étage était vide et que rien n'indiquait que les deux garçons ne soient venus ici.

Ils se retrouvaient donc à présent tous deux autour d' une tasse de café, appelant tour à tour les membres de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée des deux disparus, puis de leurs amis découvrant par la même l'absence d'Allison, Jackson, Lydia et de trois autres élèves dont-ils ne retenaient pas le nom mais un autre leur vint alors à l'esprit, ne les réjouissants guère…

« _Derek Hales! _»

_- - _ oo _ - -_

« -_Scott, tu te rends compte que tu te rends coupable d'enlèvement là? Tu as osé m'enlever moi, ton meilleur ami, pour m'enfermer dans le repère sombre et effrayant d'un loup enragé?_

_-D'un loup enragé ET d'un parfait séducteur_ » ajouta avec un air enjôleur Peter Hales, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur depuis sa résurrection et la mort de Gérard, héritant d'un coup d'œil exaspéré de la part des deux meutes présentes, bien qu'Erica semblait plus le dévorer littéralement du regard qu'autre chose. Quant à Scott, il tentait de convaincre son meilleur ami , qu'il sentait distant et sur les nerfs, de ne pas repartir alors qu'il avait finalement réussit à l'attraper et à le coincer de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus les fuir.

« -_Tout ce que l'on veut, c'est des explications!_

_-Sur quoi? Si c'est à propos de la longueur de mes cheveux, ils ont prit 0,3 cm en un mois, ce qui est moins que d'habitude et je n'en ai aucune explication. Si ce n'…_

_-Stiiiiiles… _» Le coupa avec exaspération Scott qui voulait vraiment comprendre son ami pour une fois, bientôt épaulé avec plus ou moins de convictions par les deux adultes et autres adolescents présent, ce qui ne fit que pousser à bout leur « otage » qui finit par craquer, la fatigue et les événements des derniers jours aidant:

« -_Ce que j'ai? Je vis entouré par des loups garous incapables pour plus de la moitié de contrôler leurs pulsions meurtrières, les seuls y arrivant étant un psychopathe ressuscité et un pseudo adulte presque menaçant, ainsi qu'un ancien homme-lézard devenu à son tour un homme loup, un amour d'enfance cachant son intelligence et une chasseuse de loup garou issue de générations de dégénérés qui sort avec mon meilleur ami et dont le grand père, accessoirement tué il y a peu par nous même, a torturé deux d'entre vous et s'est fait une joie de me frapper au visage alors que j'avais enfin été utile sur un terrain de lacrosse. _

_Enfin, je ne sais toujours pas si Danny me trouve attirant et merde, j'ai besoin d'une ventoline! _» Finit par dire avec difficulté l'adolescent alors que Scott lui tendait avec maladresse sa propre ventoline, son ventre contracté par la culpabilité à l'égard de celui qui, il le comprenait un peu tard, l'avais soutenu alors que lui-même avait ignoré ses propres problèmes.

S'entant l'ambiance au plus bas, Lydia tenta de mettre toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur dans une phrase qui semblait réellement trop décalée:

« _-Hey, qui veut faire des muffins? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que faire des muffins entre gens aussi populaire que nous est vraiment cool, vous ne trouvez pas? _»

Jackson ne comprit pas forcément que sa petite amie voulait par là détendre l'atmosphère et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais le regard autoritaire qu'il reçut en échange le convaincu de ne rien dire.

Stiles, qui était le premier à avoir remarqué l'intelligence de la blonde, comprit bien évidemment son stratagème mais il ne s'en offensa pas et un sourire ironique prit même place sur ses lèvres:

« -_Oh, bien sur, je suis sure que cette baraque en ruine à tout les ingrédients nécessaire pour. Je suis même certain que les deux propriétaires des lieux ici présent possèdent un joli livre de cuisine de grand-mère avec un tablier rose à poids. _»

Scott admira l'état d'esprit de son camarade et du bien avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer Derek et Peter en femme au foyer, souriant béatement devant un gâteau aux fraises qu'ils venaient de terminer, ne portant qu'un tablier ridicule rose à fleurs. L'idée lui parut tellement ridicule qu'il en fit profiter les autres, partageant ainsi un éclat de rire sincère pour la première fois depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps, et ce n'est quand entendant le plus vieux se racler la gorge qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour le regarder d'un air curieux. Peter eu un sourire mutin et, tendant devant lui deux objets incongru, leur dit:

« -_Désolé de casser le mythe, mais …on a vraiment un livre de cuisine et des tabliers. _»

- _ -_o -_-_o -_-_-ooo-o-_

.

.

.

« -_Boyd vient aider, Isaac arrête de loucher sur le postérieur de Scott, il est déjà prit, et, oh mon dieu!, Erika, lâche ces ciseaux et éloigne toi des cheveux de Lydia. Jackson, tu mets plus de farine à coté que dans le saladier… _»

A présent, l'ancienne cuisine miteuse et délabrée des Hales était toujours aussi miteuse et délabrée, mais elle était également pleine à craquer d'une bande d'idiots qui la tapissait « accidentellement » d'œuf, de farine, de beurre et d'autres ingrédients plus ou moins suspects qui n'avaient pas leur place pour une telle recette.

C'est donc horrifié que Stiles, tentant de se changer les esprits et ayant finit par abandonné l'idée de fuir, s'était précipité sur Derek pour l'empêcher de les empoisonner.

« -_Hey, qu'Est-ce que tu fais, c'est pas du lait ça!_

_Lâche moi! Et regarde la bouteille, je te dis que c'est du…ah. Non. Il a tourné trop longtemps pour être encore appelé « lait ». _»

'Décidément, cuisiner est beaucoup plus compliqué que tuer un chasseur…' pensa l'alpha alors qu'il évitait avec un grognement plus que mécontent un œuf balancé par l'un des garçons. Il semblerait qu'il doive leur apprendre le respect envers un alpha… C'est ainsi que commença un rude combat acharné entre eux, les blessant tous mortellement à coup d'œuf et de farine, de sucre, de lait fermenté qui était sans doute l'arme la plus mortelle, et ne finissant que lorsque la sonnette d'entrée sonna, les faisant suspendre leurs gestes. Tentant d'enlever en vain les morceaux de pâte dans ses cheveux, ce fut Derek qui alla ouvrir, tombant ainsi nez à nez avec le shérif Stilinski et Mme Mc Call qui, à peine ayant montré sa plaque, était entré en trombe en appelant son fils qui sembla à la fois surprit, heureux et indécis lorsque son père se jeta sur lui, plus que rassuré de le voir sain et sauf avant de s'éloigner en le regardant, éberlué.

« -_Stiles, mais qu'Est-ce que…qu'Est-ce que tu as sur le visage?!_

_-Pâte à muffins. Vous en voulez? _»

-_ _- o_o -_-_-_-_- o_o_o -_-_- _-_ o-oo

.

.

.

.

Au final, les deux parents acceptèrent avec quelques réticences de rester sur place mais voir la bonne humeur dont-ils faisaient tous preuve les y efforça, bien que deux des jeunes gens n'avaient pas échappé à quelques remontrances.

« -_Tu aurais pu me prévenir, avec tout ce qui c'est passé dernièrement, je me suis demandé où tu étais!_

_-Tu aurais aimé que je t'écrive une belle lettre pleine de figures de style où je t'expliquais que mon meilleur ami m'avait enlevé, mise dans une belle enveloppe qui aurait terminé à la poubelle?_

_-Non mais…_

_-Allons shérif, laissez passer pour cette fois, il ne voulait pas faire de mal…par contre, nous reparlerons de ton cas plus tard Scott. _» Répliqua Melissa Mc Call en lançant un regard à son fils dont le message était très clair, le faisant se crisper, ne souhaitant pas être en conflit avec sa mère.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, même si l'on sentait la tension plus que palpable entre le Shérif et les Hales, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Stiles malgré ses liens ambigus avec le ténébreux alpha.

_« -Oh fait, vous pensez que Danny me trouve attirant oui ou non? »_

C'est ainsi que toute la ville fut réveillée par un grognement sourd provenant d'un certain loup garou enragé.

_**- ooooooh c'est finiiiiiiit! -**_

_**Et voilà, ici se termine ce petit Os **__**J**__** En espérant qu'il vous est plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la critique par review :**_

_**See ya' soon!**_


End file.
